


Service

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, GFY, Not Safe and Sane, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri





	Service

"... young enough to be your daughter!" Wilson's spluttered words greeted the hospital as the two men walked out of the elevator.

"So? She's pretty, she's got a wicked tongue, and great cleavage." House started towards his office, a sardonic half-smile on his face. "Besides, she charges by the hour."

"You just said..."

"Said what?" House looked over at Wilson as he stopped at his door. "You didn't think I meant it, did you?"

Wilson rolled his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh. "You know, I should have expected that from you. It's probably the only way she puts up with you anyway." He paused. "So, what was that about you being tied up and too busy to come to the phone when your team called last night?"

"What do you think?" House opened the door to his office, leaving Wilson to wonder about who exactly the woman was who answered the phone the night before.

~ ~~ ~

 __

"Say it." The woman smiled up at House, licking her lips as she held his hips still with perfectly manicured nails. "Say it, Doctor."

He hadn't seriously considered playing these sort of games until he'd hired her the first time. She wasn't what he expected the escort agency to send him, clad in skin-tight silk and denim, with leather chaps and jacket, and a pair of riding boots dyed a brilliant arterial red. Not expecting a client who wanted merely a good fuck, and nothing more elaborate or time-consuming.

She'd given him more than he'd strictly paid for, tormenting him with a tongue that knew a few more tricks than his usual prostitute. Teasing him with glimpses down her shirt, with faint whiffs of purely feminine perfume that no artificial fragrance could imitate. She hadn't gotten laid, and yet he could have sworn she had a satiated smile on her face as she sauntered towards his door, leaving him alone on his couch that first night.

House looked down at the woman, tugging a moment at the cuffs that held his arms safely away from her, or himself. "Blow me."

She laughed softly, leaning in to nip at the spot just under the head of his dick, making him twitch violently. Her hands on his hips stilled him as she clucked quietly.

"Shh, shh, Doctor." She nipped again, gently, before taking the head into her mouth, running her tongue around it, soothing where she'd used her teeth with an expert touch. She slowly slid down until he touched the back of her throat, swirling her tongue around him like a lollipop. Back up, sucking ever-so-gently, setting a pace almost excruciatingly slow.

He knew that would change, somewhere in the back of his mind, but his body screamed for her to speed up, and now. Delayed gratification never had been one of his strong suits, after all.

~ ~~ ~

House thumbed the top off his Vicodin, swallowing two of the pills before he even attempted to drag himself out of bed. Even with the care taken not to overtax his bum leg, after she'd paid a visit, it always hurt. He stared at the ceiling as he waited for the pleasant detachment of the Vicodin to kick in, the thought wandering through his mind if he wasn't letting this go too far.

She had made it very clear when he inquired about what her clients usually looked for that she would never treat him like a normal client. She couldn't. He would never be like her normal client, wanting domination, to give up the outward trappings of control, while still holding the reins.

 _"You have to understand, Doctor House. What I do is about power, and about control. The **standard** client wants role-play, wants to pretend they have no control. But there are all the rules, the safe words, that cloud the issue, even as they protect the client. You? No standard client you." She held his gaze, leaning against his door with a casual confidence that most people he'd met lacked._

"You, Doctor House, are not the kind of man to give up control, in anything. You will be demanding, you will be possessive. You will fight for every ounce of control the other person gains over you. Do what you can to undermine that control. **Not** what I usually must deal with. Far more job satisfaction for someone like myself than those I usually... service."

The first night she had set the rules. Or rather, the lack thereof. If he wanted what she could offer, the only rules she had were no hospital trips, and only one chance to say no. If he said no, if he didn't want to take the game any further, he could ask for another escort from the agency.

House shoved aside the second thoughts along with his bed sheet, crawling out of bed, and lurching down the hall like a drunk to his bathroom.

~ ~~ ~

 __

The chain rattled against the post when she struggled to get closer, baring teeth a brilliant white against the deep red of her lips in angry defiance. House raised an eyebrow, his hand still hovering just a bare inch from her neatly trimmed mound, close enough for her to sense the heat from his fingers, close enough to tease, but not to relieve the torment.

"Fuck me, Doctor."

"No, Whore." House's lips curled in a sardonic smile as she growled deep in her throat, the chain rattling again as she tried to lift her foot. She had proved she could pull him closer with just the leverage the pole behind her provided. Changed the game that night, but not now. He controlled the timing tonight. "Beg for it."

"In your dreams." She shifted again, arching her back as she rolled her shoulders back in a move that would have left him in agony, trying to get a better angle on the metal links that wrapped around her arms and were padlocked to the post. Trying to slither free like a snake, or a weasel.

House shifted his balance, moving his hand to grab her hair, tugging to get her attention. "You're mine tonight, Whore. No changing the rules."

"You have to hold me, Doctor." She licked her teeth, her smile coldly vicious. "Can't hold me, can't control me." Like she'd said before, the game was about power, about control. Mutual control, the give and take of power.

House yanked her upright with a carefully calculated tug, looking down at her face, at the blindfold that kept her from seeing him, or the room. She was pushing him to end this sooner than he wanted. Pushing him to satiate his desire before he drove her over the edge of orgasm.

"Beg for it, Whore."


End file.
